superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dot and the Kangaroo credits
Note * To the Children of Australia ~ In the hope of enlisting their sympothies for the many, Beautiful and frolicsome creatures of their fair hand: Whose extinction through ruthless destruction, is surely being accomplished. ~ Ethel Pedley · Sydney 1896 Opening Credits * Yoram Gross Presents * in association with the Australian Film Commission * "Dot and the Kangaroo" * Screenplay by: John Palmer and Yoram Gross * Based on the Book "Dot and the Kangaroo" by: Ethel Pedley * Published by: Angus and Robertson, Australia * Character Design and Storyboard: Laurie Sharpe * Casting: Richard Meikle * Director of Voices: Mary Madgwick * Associate Producer: Sandra Gross * Voices (in alphabetical order): Lola Brooks, Joan Bruce, Barbara Frawley, Peter Gwynne, Ron Haddrick, Ross Higgins, Richard Meikle, June Salter * Guest Artist: Spike Milligan * Music Composed and Arranged by: Bob Young * Songs Performed by (in alphabetical order): George Assang, Kerry Biddell, John Derum, Barbara Frawley, Kevin Golsby, Ross Higgins, Nola Lester, Spike Milligan, June Salter, Sue Walker * Animators (in alphabetical order): Sue Beak, Cam Ford, Peter Gardiner, Rowl Greenalg, Athol Henry, Greg Ingram, Richard Jones, Wal Logue, Peter Luschwitz, Vivienne Ray, Laurie Sharpe, Richard Slapczynski * Animation Cameraman: Graham Sharpe * Live Action Cameraman: Frank Hammond * Assistant Cameraman: Kim Humphries * Production Manager: Olga Zahorsky * Film Editors: Rod Hay, Klaus Jaritz * Produced and Directed by: Yoram J. Gross Ending Credits * Lyrics of the Songs: ** "Dreamtime" ** "Quark Ducks" ** "The Bunyip" ** "Platypus Duet" ** "Click Ity Click" ** "In the Kangaroo Pouch" *** by: John Palmer ** "I'm a Frog" *** by: Marion Von Adlerstein * Additional Lyrics: Bob Young * Additional Artwork: Sandra Gross, Sue Villani, Jan Green * Colour Designer: Annette Sharpe * Co-ordinator: Jenny Schowe * Assistant Animators: Ingrid Calstrom, Carolyn Davis, Maggie Geddes, Alex Nicholas, Marie Orr, Mike Stapleton, Marilyn Taylor, Milan Zahorsky * Tracers: Sue Davies, Gail Engel, Helen McCarthy, Robyn Sharpe, Olga Zahorsky * Painters: Sussan Andersen, Miriam Cortez, Anna Gudgion, Elizabeth Lane, Rebecca Milstead, Helen Palmer, Adrienne Smith, Carmel Lennon * Checkers: Cheryl Breakspear, Gail Brown, Matilda Thompson, Marika Sochaki * Gaffer: Guy Gross * Administration: Sue J. Field, Elizabeth Johnson * Post Production Supervisor: Rod Hay * Sound Mixer: Phil Judd · Atlab Sound, Australia * Music Recordist: Maurie Wilmore * Negative Cutting: Margaret Cardin * Colour by Colorfilm Australia * Filmed on location in the: Blue Mountains, Jenolan Caves, N.S.W. Australia * Acknowledgment: Mr. & Mrs. Hawley from Dural the Blue Mountains National Park Management * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant of the firms of Australia and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication may result in criminal prosecution. * Made with the assistance of the Australian Film Commission * Yoram Gross Film Studio Production * Copyright © MCMLXXVII Yoram Gross Film Studio Pty. Ltd., Sydney, Australia · All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Yoram Gross Films Category:The Australian Film Commission Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:Hen's Tooth Video Category:Satori Category:Digiview Productions Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video